


You are the silence in between what I thought and what I said

by j_gabrielle



Category: Kingsman (Movies), The King's Man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Related, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Unresolved Tension, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 23:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19840810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: There has never been any point delving into those unspoken desires he has never made real, even if he has woken up caught in the tail ends of a dream with far too much passion and illicit kisses with one who tasted more like tobacco and sweat, than perfume and candied fruit.





	You are the silence in between what I thought and what I said

**Author's Note:**

> Hah. My first foray back into the Kingsman fandom. Hope you guys enjoy this! I'm looking to write for this pairing as and when the muse strikes x
> 
> [Edit 26/7/19: Have just been informed that Matthew Vaughn did a trailer breakdown for Empire magazine and he confirms that Conrad and the Duke are actually Father and Son. Have now added the 'Not Related' tag]

The Duke, perhaps having an inkling of the thoughts of escape in his head, was waiting outside on the plush seating outside the door of the fitting room with a placid smile and a twinkle in his icy eyes as if saying 'Aha! Caught you!'. Conrad's lips twist in displeasure but he straightens his spine and boldly steps forward into the shop floor. They're alone; the lone tailor who had been at the cloth long since abandoning them for the private spaces in the backrooms.

His cane raps on the floor when he pushes himself to his feet. Conrad barely catches the instinctual need to step backwards that had been beaten into him by the hands of mothers and aunt, and the rough shakings of fathers and uncles who lived lives on the land of the gentry. He feels his cheeks warm, turning his face away in illogical embarrassment. It shouldn't matter so much in this time of war, but it does, and Conrad is still desperately aware of the distance that divides the two of them in so many ways than just social standing, even if he thinks the Duke is--

Well. There has never been any point delving into those unspoken desires he has never made real, even if he has woken up caught in the tail ends of a dream with far too much passion and illicit kisses with one who tasted more like tobacco and sweat, than perfume and candied fruit.

"Could do with a bit of taking in around the waist," The Duke's careful voice accompanies the tap-tapping of his cane on the floorboards. "You will need to be able to move freely. What you are about to embark on will require much of you."

With a gentle touch of his cane to the side of his new leather shoes, Conrad turns his attention back to the Duke. "What do you think, Conrad?"

"I think look like a right tool," Conrad says in a rush, before stuttering out a quick, "Your Grace."

The corners of thin lips lift in a curl of amusement. Sharp blue eyes regard him with clear warmth, and it puts him immediately at ease. His distracted thoughts of pleasure at being the recipient of that smile is the only reason why he does not realise it until the Duke has a hand over the back of his own, standing close enough to him that he is giddy with the scent of his cologne and the cool, crisp way his presence feels next to him. 

"Good," He says, and Conrad has to stifle the way the curl of his tongue around those syllables has his knees knocking and buckling. 

"Good," He manages a little breathlessly, and if his eyes linger in hopeful daydreams on the way the Duke's flicker to his lips, no one has to know but he.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).
> 
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.
> 
> I do not have a Twitter account.
> 
> I do not have a Wattpad account.
> 
> **Please Do Not Repost My Fics**


End file.
